


hush lil baby

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Grimbark, Grimdark, I think this could be read as jade/gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gamzee tries to placate Jade</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush lil baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come up with a better title later, I'm just trying to upload all these for now

You never really realized how angry you were until after you finally met them. You don’t know what set you off - maybe it was just the pressure of coming into another confused session? Whatever it was, it was a catalyst for…well, this.

All of your suppressed frustrations blew up. Your annoyance at John and his movies and his angsty disillusion, your confusion and irritation with Davesprite, your feelings of being cheated and forced into a role you had to die twice to prepare for. All of it came rushing back at once, and something inside you decided that you can’t take it anymore.

You don’t know why you’re doing what you’re doing. Surely it’s screwing everyone over. Surely you’re all pretty much doomed now.

But you’re beyond the point of caring. It’s satisfying to have some kind of guide for once, even if it’s within you. It’s even slightly soothing to carry out these instructions, just to be doing something after years of being stuck doing nothing.

Putting the tiaratop back on Jane, punching Dirk in the face, bringing Roxy to the Condesce; it’s all helping vent your frustration. By the time you see Dave again and meet Rose and the trolls, you’re on a roll. They seem to realize it too, if Dave’s face is anything to go by.

With a sneer that you’ve never worn before but fits like a glove, you threaten them. You growl at them. You want to kick them around, bruise them, crush them. You need to destroy.

Before you get a chance, you hear a soft, strange kind of hissing. You turn to the noise and see it’s not hissing at all; it’s shooshing. A troll you hadn’t noticed before approaches you with a finger on his lips and a hand extended toward you.

You’re tempted to bark at him to scare him off. You almost do, but he reaches you first. He starts patting you then, petting you like a dog. The fact that you’ve been acting like a dog doesn’t do much to relieve your annoyance at that.

Except…you do start to feel your annoyance fade. This troll keeps shushing and patting even as you growl. You wonder which one this is. All the purple makes you think either the douchey one that hit on you or the one that alternated capital and lower case. You have to remind yourself that the god tier color schemes don’t have anything to do with the text colors they use on pesterchum.

Still, you’re not sure if you care which one this is. He’s a dick. All of the trolls are dicks. Even the ones you ended up sort of liking are dicks. They’re trolls, it’s in their nature to be dicks.

You can’t stay mad at them though. They were only angry at you because they thought their failure was your fault. It wasn’t, but it must have looked like it from the outside. Can you really blame them? Besides, they came around in the end (or at least the ones that weren’t murdered did).

On that note, you really shouldn’t judge the players you just sabotaged either. Maybe their sprites were unhelpful. Maybe they didn’t prototype their sprites at all. You know for a fact they didn’t have trolls guiding them. Maybe they had a different set of challenges. Maybe they had a more difficult set of challenges.

The petting and hushing continues, and the urge to destroy leaves you. In its place you start to feel guilt. You can’t blame yourself for getting angry, but your actions were way out of line. You may have done something irreversible. You may have doomed all four players, maybe even the entire timeline.

When the feeling that you’re about to kick someone fully turns into the feeling that you’re about to cry, the shooshing and the papping stops. The silence and the loss of contact actually does make you start to cry. Before you know it you’re pulled into a hug, and your tears are staining a stranger’s shirt.

You don’t know if he’s listening, if he cares, or if he’s even on your side, but you start apologizing for everything you’ve done. As he pats your back and continues to comfort you, you wonder what in the world is going to happen now.


End file.
